Conventionally, components with agrochemical activities, such as those with insecticidal, fungicidal and herbicidal activities, are processed into the forms of wattable powder, emulsifiable concentrate, suspension concentrate, dustable powder, and the like, depending on the physical properties and application purpose thereof, and are used as agrochemical formulations. Among these agrochemical formulations, since emulsifiable concentrate contain organic solvents, there are concerns of safety and environmental pollution caused by the organic solvents. Suspension concentrate are prepared by suspending agrochemical active ingredients in water, but are prone to phase separation when the products are stored for a long period of time. Wattable powder and dustable powder tend to cause dusting during the preparation of formulations and at the time of use, and there is a concern of safety to human bodies. On the other hand, there are few concerns, such as those described above, with water dispersible granule. Water dispersible granule are produced in many cases by the so-called extrusion granulation method in which a solid agrochemical active ingredient, a mineral fine powder carrier, a surfactant or the like are mixed, the resulting mixture is subjected to dry milling and then kneaded by adding water thereto, and the resulting kneaded product is granulated by being passed through a perforated plate having holes with a diameter of about 0.5 mm to 2.0 mm. In addition, the water dispersible granule may also be produced by a fluidized bed granulation method in which water or a slurry-like mixture is sprayed to carry out granulation while the pulverized mixture is suspended and fluidized, an agitation granulation method in which water or a slurry-like mixture is sprayed to carry out granulation while the pulverized mixture is stirred, a spray drying method in which the pulverized mixture is dispersed in water and sprayed into the air flow to carry out drying and granulation, and the like.
In general, it is said that the water dispersible granule with a relatively small particle size exhibit a high initial activity, whereas the water dispersible granule with a relatively large particle size exhibit a high residual activity. As an example of achieving both the initial activity and the residual activity, a water dispersible granule which is formed by mixing and granulating an agrochemical active ingredient having an average particle size of 0.5 to 5 μm and the same agrochemical active ingredient as the agrochemical active ingredient described above having an average particle size of 3 to 30 μm has been disclosed in Patent Document 1. In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a tetrazoyloxime derivative and an agricultural chemical containing this as an active ingredient.